


Young Empresses

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Embla (Fire Emblem), Empress - Freeform, Gen, Resplendent Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating Sanaki's Resplendent Hero garb of Embla.
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Kudos: 15





	Young Empresses

"This tea is cold," Veronica hissed as her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Make it again and please try to do it correctly this time."

She placed the cup of tea on the platter and pushed it aside. The servant looked at the thin tendril of steam twisting off the liquid inside. He glanced down at the cup and his shoulders twitched as if he were clenching his fingers clasped behind his back.

"But Princess Veronica..."

"Excuse me," Sanaki cut in before he could get another word out. "I don't believe the princess stuttered. The tea is unacceptable. Take it away and don't come back until it's perfect. Or do you fail to understand this simple task?"

The servant swallowed. Perhaps he would want to try his luck and speak again? Sanaki bent her brows and glared so hotly that he might start on fire if he chose to stand there much longer.

He broke under the pressure.

"Yes, princess," the servant said, scooping up the platter. "My apologies. We will brew another pot better to your liking."

He turned and left, quickly, no doubt cursing them both under his breath.

"I apologize for that," Veronica said.

The state visit to Embla was really little more than an excuse to get away from Begnion and its backstabbing senators for a time. Minister Sephiran could be trusted to take care of business in Sienne in her absence. The castle in Embla was much darker and drabber than the Mainal Cathedral, but Embla was a place threatened by warfare where no one had dared to attack the seat of power of Begnion for centuries.

Princess Veronica had been happy to treat her. Her seamstresses had provided Sanaki with wonderful clothing that mixed the modesty of the Apostle's typical garb with the colors and styles of Embla. It was truly a gift worthy of a fellow royal. Some day, she hoped Veronica would visit Mainal so she could return the favor and show the true wealth and grandeur of Begnion.

She had found Princess Veronica to be ... perhaps the best way to put it was, familiar?

Veronica was young and thrust rather suddenly into a position of incredible power and responsibility. Sanaki did not know the particularly of Embla's political situation, but regardless, she somehow doubted that there were not hungry dogs constantly nipping at the princess' heels as did the senators in Begnion. The way Veronica treated the household staff, her soldiers and others sounded all too familiar to Sanaki's ears.

It's not that Sanaki terribly enjoyed being short or severe with others. But with enemies all around, constantly projecting strength was important. It might be unfair to punch downward at those beneath her, which was everyone in Begnion, but if she did not apply that pressure beneath her, she soon might find the mob overwhelming her.

Veronica's position was not so different. And although her demeanor couldn't be called warm, inviting, even courteous to an esteemed guest from a foreign nation, Sanaki found her to be tolerable and enjoyable company.

Given time, they both might grow to be great rulers buoyed and protected by the love and respect of their people, their servants, their soldiers and their advisers. But, until such a day came to pass, power could be maintained with an iron grip, a sharp word and an icy glare.

"No explanation necessary," Sanaki said, waving off the apology.

She understood.

She ruled an empire, too.


End file.
